


He's New

by deservetobesaved (andloushallguideme)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Dean Smith type of Dean but just the outfit, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, First Dates, Fluff, Flustered Castiel (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andloushallguideme/pseuds/deservetobesaved
Summary: A short office destiel AU in which a flustered Castiel pines after Dean, the new director of sales and marketing.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	He's New

“Why is- how is- How is he so beautiful?” Castiel sighed as he rested his head against the cubicle wall, feeling his stomach drop. 

“You’ve got it bad, Novak,” Charlie replied, grinning as she poked her head out to look at the object of Castiel’s affection. 

He walked with confidence and with a cool demeanor, red suspenders contrasting with his blue pinstripe button down. He had to be aware of heads poking out of cubicles every time he walked down the hallway. He _had_ to be. 

A few months ago, Dean Winchester had been transferred to their office in Chicago and news had quickly spread about the new, hot director of sales and marketing. 

Castiel, a budget analyst, had smiled and shook his strong, soft hand, entranced by his warm green eyes and light brown coiffed hair. 

They worked together and shared reports sometimes, and Castiel had learned that not only was Dean genetically, physically gifted, but he was kind and funny. And an actual dork. He didn’t think he’d ever met anyone else so perfect. 

“You’ve gotta woman up and just ask him out!” Charlie loudly whispered. Castiel shushed her and gave her an incredulous look.

“But we work together!

“So? You work in different departments! There’s nothing about it in the employee policies handbook- I checked.” Charlie smiled at him sweetly and Castiel shook his head. 

“Shh, he’s coming,” He said, standing up straight and making sure his shirt was tucked in. He saw Dean smile when he saw him, raising his hand up in a wave.

“Hey, guys.” He took a gulp of his coffee as Charlie returned his hello and promptly wheeled her rolling chair back into her cubicle. 

“Hi, Dean. How’s it going?” Castiel felt his face growing warm and cursed himself for always getting flustered so easily. How could he not when he was faced with this Greek god lookalike?

“I’m good, Cas. Here, hold this for me one second, will you?” He handed him his cup of coffee, fingers brushing. He tilted his head at him in confusion and the next thing he knew, Dean’s hands went straight for his tie. 

“I have to fix this or it’s going to bother me the entire day,” he grinned, deft fingers straightening his blue tie, his hands lightly brushing Castiel’s chin. 

He was pretty sure he was as red as a tomato. He glanced to his left where Charlie was staring, lips tight in an attempt to not squeal excitedly. 

“Oh, uh, thank you. I’m crap at making it stay neat the whole day,” Castiel replied, earning a laugh from Dean. Oh, his beautiful laugh. From his pink, full lips. Cas would sit and tell jokes all day if it meant he could hear Dean’s carefree laugh. 

“That’s what I’m here for.” He nudged him with his arm as he took his coffee back. “I’ll see you at the 2 o’clock meeting.”

“Yes, sure. Definitely. See you, Dean,” he replied while Dean waved goodbye, already striding off gracefully, turning more pairs of eyes. 

“Okay, he totally likes you.” Charlie gripped his shoulders and shook him excitedly as Castiel smiled in a dazed sort of way, reaching up to gently touch his tie. 

“Okay. I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna ask him out.” 

“Yes! Kevin you owe me $10. Pay up.”

“Aw, man. Couldn’t you wait one week, Castiel?” Kevin could be heard from the next cubicle over, head popping up over the short wall. 

“What the hell, guys!?” Kevin and Charlie laughed as Castiel rolled his eyes and headed to his own office. It’s not like he wanted to fix his hair or spray more cologne on himself or anything. Not at all. 

_________________________

“Okay that settles it then! I’ll see you all next Friday.” The directors of the other departments walked out of the conference room, slightly scrambling to leave early. 

Dean was busy putting his reports and files in his briefcase as Castiel remained in the room, doing the same but at a slow pace. 

This was it, he thought. Better to do it now and fast, like ripping off a bandaid.

“Doyouwanttogooutwithme??” He babblered, earning a confused stare from Dean. His green eyes looked almost golden in the afternoon sunlight coming in and Castiel melted even more. 

“I’m sorry?” He smiled a little and walked closer to him as Castiel gripped the back of the chair he had been sitting in.

“Sorry, I was just asking if you wanted to go out with me? For drinks? Tonight maybe? Or any other night. It’s kind of last minute, sorry. You know what, I’ll ask later, it’s okay- I know you’re busy. Cause you’re smart. And stuff. Anyway, I should go!” Castiel turned to walk out when a hand grabbed his forearm, freezing him in place. He looked back at a grinning Dean, who was blushing, freckles in full view.

“Cas, I would love to get drinks with you. Whenever.” 

“Really?”

“Really. It’s a date.”

Castiel grinned from ear to ear, running a hand through his hair and not missing the way Dean’s eyes travelled from his hair to his lips. 

“Are you always this adorable?” Dean chuckled and made Cas grow even warmer. 

“Uhh. No? Yes? I don’t know how to answer that.”

“So that’s a yes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) Find me on tumblr- deservetobesaved


End file.
